Ginyu Force
The most elite alien fighting force in all creation, the Ginyu Force, was a combat squadron that served as the special forces of the Cosmic Empire. Through talking to witnesses, and survivors of the planet trade organization, you've recreated the techniques of the ginyu force. Only aliens may select this path Path Features: Special Mission (level 21): A Ginyu Force member has a wide skill set for different missions. Each day, they can choose to increase a stat by 2. This bonus lasts 24 hours Invigorating pose (level 25): The legendary poses of the Ginyu force re-invigorate your allies! When you use a power with the stance keyword, you and any allies who can see you may spend a healing surge. Captain (level 29): You've become the captain of the Ginyu force! When you use powers with the shout keyword you or an ally effected may spend a healing surge. Only one character may possess this path feature. If someone is already the captain, you do not gain a level 29 feature from this path. Level 21 at-will powers Recoome kick At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + strength damage. On crit the opponent is stunned (save ends) Milky Canon At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3K + spirit damage. Level 21 Encounter powers Eraser gun Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 5 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage. If your tenacity is higher than the opponents body, you deal the total damage against their armor as well. Crusher barrage Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Area blast 3 Target: One square within 8 Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit mod damage. If you hit a number of opponents equal to your mind, you may deal an additional damage die to all of them. Level 24 Utility powers Ginyu force motto Encounter ✦ Shout Standard Action Shout Effect: You and all allies in range gain a +2 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls, as well as Resolve defense. You gain an additional saving throw against fear effects. Ginyu Pose Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance all allies who can see you gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls, and a +2 to a defense of your choosing. This boost also affects you. Recoome Pose Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in this stance your melee attacks deal an additional strength damage Burter Pose Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance your movement speed increases by your speed. Jeice Pose Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance, your ki attacks deal an additional spirit damage. Guldo pose Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance your intelligence may be added to attack, ki, and checks. Level 26 Daily powers Ultra fighting miracle bomber Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 4 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5K + Spirit damage. All struck enemies are weakened (save ends) Miss: Half damage, no weakened. Purple spiral flash! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: All enemies Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 5k + Spirit damage. If you hit a number of enemies equal to your instinct, you gain a stacking +2 power bonus to attack and reflex for tier rounds Special: If another of your allies knows this ability, they may expend theirs as well when you activate yours to cause your attack to deal double damage. Miss: Half damage. Level 30 ultimate power Change now! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ranged Line Target: The first creature in range Attack: Intelligence vs Resolve Hit: You and the struck creature swap bodies, changing physical stats, racial abilities, and equipment. This lasts until the end of combat unless your original body is destroyed in the course of battle. If your original body is destroyed, you remain in your new one. If this ability is used against a Boss or Saga villain, you do not gain their boss or saga villain bonuses. Miss: The attack misses the intended target and continues on to the next creature, continuing until it hits something or has missed everything in line Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Aliens